The New Demon Threat
by LittleFrost3791
Summary: Sequel to "The Demon Threat." The Lord of Nightmares returns, but now it's up to Goten and Trunks to defeat him once and for all.


Prologue: The Story of the Demon Threat

Five years before the story you are about to read took place, a terrible evil power was let loose upon the earth. While on a field trip into ancient Japanese ruins, a young Gohan witnessed a demon kill a classmate who had set the monster free by opening it's tomb. During a conversation with the demon, Gohan learned that he was facing only one of the demons released that day and that the others would be searching for their leader who had the power to destroy the world. The demon then attacked Gohan, and the resulting fight proved fatal for the demon, but Gohan had to use all of his power to win and was left exhausted and unable to move.

While Gohan's injuries were being treated, he lay in a hospital bedroom where he tried his best to make good use of his time. He talked to Bulma about the possibility of contacting Vegeta who had been training in outer space at the time. He explained that the demons would be difficult to fight both because of their numbers and the fact that their magical powers were virtually unlimited. The next night, the doctor who had been treating Gohan let a demon sneak quietly into his room. The monster tried to take out Gohan while he was still hurt but was thwarted when Trunks showed up. Though his presence was unexpected, Trunks and Gohan managed to defeat the second demon, but this only made Gohan weaker, and he lost consciousness once again.

When Gohan woke up, Trunks' appearance was explained by Bulma who left a note for Trunks that he must once again return to the past to help defeat a powerful enemy. Trunks found the note in his own time and raced to help, but he was alone because Vegeta ignored Bulma's plea for help. After eating a senzu bean, Gohan was as good as new and he and Trunks flew off to find the remaining demons and take them on all by themselves.

Meanwhile, the demons had gone to Egypt and released their leader from his tomb in an ancient sphinx. Following the power surge, Trunks and Gohan soon showed up in the desert, only to find the lead demon was alone as he had sent the others off to reign destruction onto the rest of the earth. The Saiyans confronted the demon, whose name was the Lord of Nightmares. They began a tag team match against the powerful demon, but were no match for him. In an effort to increase their odds, both Trunks and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and resumed the fight.

Round two of the fight with the Lord of Nightmares resulted in the tables turning, and for a short time it appeared the demon would be beaten. Then, the monster unleashed an electrical attack which paralyzed Gohan and left Trunks alone on the battlefield. One on one, Trunks was no match for the Lord of Nightmares and soon he was forced to put all of his energy into a Final Flash attack which missed the demon and destroyed the Great Pyramid. The explosion that followed knocked Trunks unconscious and the Lord of Nightmares turned back to Gohan. Before the demon, could finish the young boy off, another fighter appeared and sent the demon flying away from Gohan. Goku had returned to earth!

Goku explained to Gohan that Vegeta wished Goku back so that the four Saiyans could take out the lesser demons, and then Vegeta could test his power against their leader. After hearing there were two more fighters as powerful as Gohan nearby, the Lord of Nightmares sent for his followers to return, and soon a small host of demons confronted Gohan and Goku.

A massive free for all then took place. Goku and Gohan fought the demons, aided by Vegeta who showed up shortly after. Though outnumbered, they managed to destroy many demons by clever use of their various techniques. Eventually the demons gained the advantage, managing to send Goku and Vegeta into craters in the ground. Before the full-grown Saiyans could be defeated, the remaining demons were taken out by Gohan and Trunks. Gohan had found the senzu beans in the sand and quickly used them to revive Trunks, and then his father and Vegeta.

Now all four Saiyans were back to full power, and the Lord of Nightmares was looking a little scared. They should have finished him with ease then and there, but Vegeta insisted on taking the last demon on all by himself. Goku allowed this, as it was part of their deal. To everyone's surprise, Vegeta had learned some impressive new tricks. He went through a strange transformation that increased his power drastically. It was clear that at that moment Vegeta was the most powerful fighter on the field.

Vegeta made short work of the Lord of Nightmares, attacking before the demon could even put up his fists. Before long, the Saiyan had beaten his opponent into the ground and then even managed to impale him upon a sharp spike of the earth. Everyone thought it was over, but then the demon transformed as well. The doctor who had betrayed Gohan suddenly appeared, but it was clear he was being controlled by the Lord of Nightmares. The demon switched bodies and transformed into a strange shadowy creature who didn't seem very powerful at first. Appearances were proved to be deceiving when the Lord of Nightmares proceeded to defeat Vegeta and Trunks in only a few moves.

Things were looking very bad for the two remaining Saiyans, but they did not give up. Removing their weighted clothing and powering up they attacked with everything they had, but it still wasn't enough. The Lord of Nightmares appeared to be invincible. Even after being stuck between Goku's Kamehameha and Gohan's Masenko he was completely unharmed. Goku was soon defeated, and Gohan was about to be next. But then, the tables turned once again.

Gohan remembered how quickly things had changed when Cell got him angry back during the Cell Games, so he allowed the Lord of Nightmares to taunt him into a rage. Suddenly a silver funnel of light descended and Gohan powered up so much that even the demon began to tremble. Once the transformation was over, Gohan had reached the level of Super Saiyan 3.

Super Saiyan 3 Gohan fought the Lord of Nightmares and they were pretty evenly matched, but eventually Gohan began to loose once again because using his Ki was draining him while the demon had an unlimited reserve. Then, at the last possible moment, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku used the last of their energy in a surprise attack that startled the demon. Gohan unleashed a Kamehameha so big it burnt his hands and disintegrated the Lord of Nightmares' body.

They thought it was over, but the demons eyes hovered there, explaining that he was dying, but that did not mean they had won. He knew all about the powerful enemies that always assaulted the earth, so as his final attack, the Lord of Nightmares erased the four Saiyan's memories and self-destructed into Goku, killing them both.

After the battle, nobody remembered anything and everything was back to normal on the earth. In the Other World however, things were anything but normal. Over the next five years, the Lord of Nightmares plotted with his demonic followers down in the Home for Infinite Losers. He vowed someday soon he would get back to earth and have his revenge. It seemed like an impossible task, especially since back on earth everyone was a lot stronger through their battles with Buu only a year before. Nevertheless, the Lord of Nightmares wasn't one to give up easily, and boy did he hold a grudge.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know this is just a summary but some people haven't read the story that comes before this so I needed to recap. Hopefully people are still interested, I got several great reviews last time I wrote a Dragonball Z Story so I felt like continuing it. Check back REALLY soon for updates, when I write I usually write a lot really fast, lol. Later peoples.


End file.
